


Higeki

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Emotionally Repressed, Heavy Angst, M/M, That's it, possibly we'll see, qrow and ironwood fight scene, that's the entire fic, tl;dr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: There was no avoiding it now. They both had already done too much to go back now. Not that he necessarily felt any amount of guilt while fighting the General’s little band of cannon fodder, but he knew all too well of the consequences on what would happen if for some reason he was apprehended, especially by him. Though, in all honesty, it didn’t phase Qrow in the slightest. He had taken on stronger foes before; scrap metal was hardly any challenge to deal with. However, he knew something was tugging at him, though he didn’t know exactly what that was.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 10





	Higeki

**Author's Note:**

> you read the tags and you read the description
> 
> so, i apologize in advance

There was no avoiding it now. They both had already done too much to go back now. Not that he necessarily felt any amount of guilt while fighting the General’s little band of cannon fodder, but he knew all too well of the consequences on what would happen if for some reason he was apprehended, especially by _him_. Though, in all honesty, it didn’t phase Qrow in the slightest. He had taken on stronger foes before; scrap metal was hardly any challenge to deal with. However, he knew something was tugging at him, though he didn’t know exactly what that was.

Robyn had insisted that she would be able to handle everything by herself. Something like, 'I know how badly you want to do this.' or whatever. He didn't pay it much mind; he had more important things to worry about now. Making sure that bastard of General gets what he deserves. ...Right? He shook his head, keeping up a faster pace as he was approaching his office. It was surprisingly easy. It freaked Qrow out. Why wasn’t he busting ass with more security measures? Especially since he’s the largest target in all of Remnant right now. Just; what the hell is going on in this brain of his?

-

When he had reached the General’s office, he immediately stopped right before it. Its presence was like no other, even just standing there gave him immense chills. This could very well be a trap, however, Qrow wasn’t going to let Ironwood’s dirty tricks get the better of him. He knew he was in such a dark state that he couldn’t have had the time to plan out something that complex. This was his only chance; he had to take it. There was no going back now. He slowly turned the doorknob, staying on high alert, trying to see if he could spot anything that would put himself at a disadvantage. 

He slowly walked inside the office, making his way over to the desk. He knew that Ironwood probably didn’t have much time to clear out anything much, so there was a possibility he had left a very obvious clue behind. Qrow didn’t know exactly what had compelled him to go through this General’s belongings, but he might as well take the chance. There wasn’t anyone around for miles, and he hasn’t died yet. He was starting to let his guard down a bit. That was a mistake.

“What are  _ you _ doing here, Qrow?”

Qrow felt his heart skip a beat, his breath caught in his throat. Out of everyone he had expected to come, why did it have to be  _ him _ ? But, more importantly, why was he so afraid? He felt like his heart could rip out of his chest at any moment, even if he was so hellbent on this whole revenge bullshit. But, did he even really have time to think about it? Pushing everything on the side, Qrow turned around, the darkness in the room suddenly fading. The moonlight now lighting up the entire office. He was face-to-face with the General. 

“I don’t think I need to answer that, General.”

“You’re making a mistake, you know. You don’t want to do anything you would regret.” Qrow’s nervous demeanor had vanished.  _ Something that I would regret?! He’s lying right through his fucking teeth! _ A bewildered expression was present on Qrow’s face, though, just as quickly as it had appeared, turned into one of pure resentment.

“Look who’s talking! What even  _ is _ this?! Did you think this would help, James? Don’t you see what you’re doing? ...Or you do and you just don’t care.”

“I don’t need to answer that-”

“Oh, here you go again! Acting like you’re some tough shit. You’re a damn coward. Hiding away in the shadow like this. Just thinking about this makes me want to throw up.”

“What do you want, Qrow?”

“ _ I want you dead. _ ”

Qrow’s own voiced was drenched in venom, staring daggers at the General. Every single bone in his body wanted to kill the man standing right in front of him, but the more rational side of his brain knew he couldn’t just attack right away. He would be putting himself at a disadvantage. He took a few steps back, still keeping his eyes on Ironwood. He needed him to make the first move, but he knew this was going to be a long waiting game.

“I… see.” 

“What? Is that all you’re going to say, huh?! Where’s that hardass attitude of yours,  _ Jimmy _ ? I killed your guards-”

“Do you think I don’t know that, Qrow?”

“...Kh. Well, what do you say? We can either do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Your  _ threats _ won’t work on me. You should have known better.”

“W-What?”

“I’ll let you go. But, are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“You don’t scare me, James-”

“ _ Neither do you.” _

“You’re the one who’s making a mistake, James. I don’t even think I need to explain why!”

“I’m disappointed in you. I didn’t think you’d be this narrowminded.”

“You have no right to call me that. Narrowminded?! Do you even know what’s going on out there?! This is all your fault! You can’t blame anyone else for your mistakes, you-”

“You’re right. It was me. And I would do it again.”

“You’re a monster!”

“Maybe I am. But, tell me, Qrow… What does that make you?”

“I-I’m better than you! You and I both know that!”

“You’ve convinced yourself that you’re noble; doing the right thing. ...You’re just acting on an impulse for revenge.”

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You’re not going to get to me, James. You-”

“I suggest you leave while I can still compose myself. Get out of here, Qrow. Never show your face in front of me ever again.”

_ I don’t have any time! I have to do it! _ Qrow, himself, could barely keep it together. He knew there was nothing else he could say or do to make Ironwood submit to his own needs; he had to do it himself. He instinctively reached for his weapon, ready to pull it out. He turned his head over to the side, before seeing something reflect against the moonlight. He slowly turned his head back. His heart felt like it had stopped beating.

_ A gun was pointed right to his head. Ironwood’s expression was stone cold. His eyes were empty. ...Was this even him, anymore? _

Qrow was horrified, in every sense of the word. Ironwood was never one to act this drastically. Was he going to do it? His own eyes widened as he saw the General’s finger touching the trigger. One slight movement down and it was over for him, he was stuck. Before he even had the chance to react, a loud bang went off in the room. His eyes were plastered shut, but… Wait?! He was still breathing? He slowly opened his eyes and saw smoke emitting from a hole in the wall, dangerously close to his head.  _ Was he even aiming for me? No way he missed on purpose. ...Right? _ Qrow broke down in a cold sweat.

“I don’t think I need to explain any more.”

“So, this is the path you’ve chosen, huh? This isn’t the James I knew. You’re someone else.”

“Reminiscing should be the least of your concerns. If you don’t leave-”

“No one is leaving this academy. Not when we’re both alive.”

“Looks like you, on the other hand, haven’t changed a bit. _Are you going to get a drink afterward_ -”

-

The next moment had been a blur, Qrow had reached for the gun he had stolen from the guard, pure anger festering inside his body. Something within him had completely snapped; _that bastard knew exactly what to say._ He had lunged at the general, punching him with all he had to stun him, running out of the office and onto the stairwell to gain a greater advantage. _He sure is taking his damn time, knowing him he was calling for backup._ He still wasn’t sure where his own weapon was stored, but he could figure it out later. As soon as the General appeared within his line of sight, he took a shot. He wasn’t one to like using guns, far too pretentious and simple for his own tastes, but it wasn’t as if he had a choice in the matter. _Christ! Can he at least do something?_ _He hasn’t even taken a proper shot yet!_ They both ended up down the stairwell, back to that area, right outside of the entrance of the academy. _Back where that bastard hugged me, huh? How long ago was that_?

“I trusted you, James!”

“I never asked you to do that! I never needed you, never needed anyone else --  _ out _ of my way, Qrow!”

“Stop blaming everyone else! It’s all your fault! What the hell were you thinking?!”

“...Doing everything I can to protect everyone else.”

Another shot. Qrow could never get used to the sound. _Shit missed again. ...But, what the hell was he doing?!_ _Is he waiting for me? Why would he-_ Yet another shot… Directly into his shoulder, causing him to drop his own weapon. Qrow was clutching onto his arm, the wound wasn’t that severe, but he could barely move his arm anymore. Biting his own lip, trying to redirect the pain onto somewhere else. He felt Ironwood walk over to him; Qrow trying to keep himself from screaming. _...Huh, I wonder._

“I don’t think we need to continue.”

“Is it still loaded?”

“W-What?”

_ “Answer me, goddammit. Is it still loaded? _ ”

No response. It was a stupid idea and it was an even stupider plan. The likelihood of this working was extremely, incredibly low, but he had to take the chance. Otherwise, well, he had no other choice.  _ Relying on my semblance, huh? When was the last time I did that? _

He felt Ironwood’s own hands grab his own, preparing to cuff him. Until Ironwood’s own weapon fell out of his own pocket. Seeing this opportunity, Qrow released himself from the General’s grip and immediately grabbed Ironwood’s own weapon with his other arm. His breathing became shallow; the wound of his arm only getting worse. He only had a few minutes to do this before he became incapacitated. His other hand was shaking, the General slowly approaching the huntsman; Qrow was so close to just falling on the ground, writhing on his own pain. But, he couldn’t do it. That tugging became more severe, his body shaking even more. 

It felt so incredibly surreal. Was he really about to shoot a former ally, a former  _ friend _ ? Was he the one who was acting too hastily?  _ Was he right about me? _ Blood continued to pour from his other shoulder, and yet, his mind was still hazy. His mind was fighting with itself, Qrow almost shouting in frustration of the whole ordeal.  _ What happened to you, James _ ? Ironwood took a step closer, breaking Qrow free from his own train of thought. It startled him, forgetting about the fact he had his finger on the trigger. 

_ Another shot. _

_ W-What?! _

Qrow shook his own head once again, everything had snapped back into place in his own mind. He saw smoke enveloping the entire room, causing him to cough violently. He opened his eyes slightly and…  _ W-What the fuck?! James… I-I did that? _ Ironwood was clutching onto his own chest, blood pouring everywhere. Blood started leaking out of the General’s mouth before his knees gave in, still holding both of his hands over the wound. Qrow rushed over to him, holding the General. It looked even worse up close, both of them could hardly breathe anymore, but Ironwood coughed out blood with every word he tried to speak.

“James, I-”

“You made the right decision, Qrow.”

“Don’t say shit like that! Give me your scroll, I’ll call a medic. We can-” 

“We both know it’s too late.” Another cough, even more blood now. The General’s eyes were not focused anymore, his body quickly becoming colder by the second. 

Qrow didn’t notice the tears that were starting to pour out of his eyes.

“ _ Dammit, James! Stop moping around like that! We’ll get you help, arrest me again, I don’t care. Just… don’t you dare die here. Not like this. I’m sorry, alright?! Is that what you want me to say? D-Did I want to do this? I don’t even know. You should have just-”  _ Qrow felt something touch his own hand during his rambling and he looked down. It was Ironwood’s own hand, covered in blood, attempting to hold his. A soft smile was present on his face.

“Don’t worry about me anymore. Go and take care of your nieces.  _ Thanks, Qrow.” _

_ “J-James!!” _

Qrow put his ear to Ironwood’s throat, trying to look for a pulse. It was weakening until it eventually stopped for good, a smile was still present on his lips, his mouth covered in his own blood. Qrow let out a pained scream, feeling something fall down his cheeks. But did that even matter, anymore? He heard several guards entering the academy, though he didn’t really care much for the consequences. He had his own thing to worry about. He made a mistake. He made the biggest mistake of his own life.

He was so blindsided by  _ that _ and he didn’t realize that until it was far too late. There were so many things he could have done tonight, so many things he could have said differently. But, even he knew, this was bound to happen eventually. Still, the reality was this. There was nothing he could do. Except lay there and hold a man’s body in his arms. A body of a friend… No, maybe… Maybe it was something more,  _ that he only realized now. _

_ Qrow needed a drink. _

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
